Online social networks provide its members the ability to connect and communicate with other members. Online social networks include a personal profile for each member, which includes the educational history, work history, and personal interests of the member. Many online social networks also include a job posting functionality, wherein employers can post available jobs and potential employees can search through the posted job openings. As with job advertisements prior to the creation of online social networks, such posted available jobs include information such as the employer name, job title, required work experience, required educational level, and starting salary.